So Warm Inside
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Byakuya escapes the dreariness of nobility with two of his friends on Christmas Eve...Aizen/Gin/Byakuya


**So Warm Inside**

**(This story has been edited to fit site rules for 'M' rated content. To all readers...if, for any reason, you feel that a story of mine inadvertently violates the rules, have the courtesy to contact me and let me know so that I can fix the problem, rather than just immediately reporting. I am quite willing to conform to the site rules, but as you know, the rules for 'M' rating vs 'MA' are not very clear and are subject to interpretation. I have made every effort to keep this story within the rules.)**

Byakuya brushed several stubborn strands of silken black hair out of his large, gray eyes and glanced back at where his relatives and many family friends had joined to celebrate the change of seasons. Bodies clad in bright silken kimonos turned and swayed on the dance floor and wonderful scents of food and warm spiced cider filled the air. The sounds of merriment were everywhere, but the lovely eighteen-year-old heir to the clan could only think of how everything was changing.

Day by day, it seemed, he was drawn farther and farther into the serious and stern reality of pending leadership. He knew that his beloved grandfather was very proud of him and looked forward to the day when he would hand over to Byakuya the reins of the greatest of the noble clans. And he was proud to please the man who had been the center of his life since the death of his parents. But despite his deep devotion to Ginrei, Byakuya felt a part of himself dying...an unexplored part of his bright soul fading and disappearing as each moment passed and leadership became more of a reality to him.

Gone were the days of waking early to find Soujun already up and working in the garden, to see his mother setting out breakfast and morning tea at the small gazebo. His fingers ached as he remembered how it felt to kneel at his father's side and work them into the soft, fragrant soil. He could barely remember the feel of Soujun's fingers touching his hand and invoking the kido to make the flowers grow as they watched, and the way they would talk and laugh as they went to wash their hands before joining his mother at the table and letting the hot, delicious food and tea take the chill out of them.

He didn't regret, of course, that he had agreed to serve his grandfather's wishes. He wanted to make Ginrei proud, and to help to fill the painful void left when Sorano, then Soujun had both died. Ginrei, he realized, had been as deeply wounded as he by those losses. And Byakuya was determined that he would ease the old man's pain and sadness. So, every day, he devoted himself to working at becoming the strong, disciplined heir that his father was supposed to have been.

But he often found his young heart wistful at what he was missing. And as the music played in the main house and he escaped into the snow frosted gardens, Byakuya felt loneliness set in again, something that he couldn't begin to know how to ease in himself.

"Is something wrong?" asked a familiar voice from behind him.

Byakuya turned to find his former classmate from the shinigami academy dressed in a flowing silver and white kimono and watching him from a short distance away.

"No Gin," Byakuya sighed, "I was just getting some fresh air."

Gin smiled.

"Me too. It's a little too warm in there, ne?"

"Yes."

Gin stepped closer, his smile widening at the sight of Byakuya, his long hair uncharacteristically unrestrained and his slender body clad in a very fetching dark blue kimono with a dance of bright pink sakura blossoms over one shoulder and down the back.

"You don't mind a little company, ne?" he asked.

"Eh, no, I suppose not."

They looked out across the icy gardens and up at the full, bluish tinted moon.

"Are you here with Aizen taichou?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes," answered Gin, "Otherwise, how would a Rukon boy like me get invited to such an exclusive party, you know?"

"Oh," said Byakuya, his eyes taking on an even more lonely look at the return to his mind of the reasons why many of his friends from the academy had disappeared upon their graduation, "That's right."

He caught his breath softly as Gin's hand found his and the other youth moved closer, so that Byakuya could feel his warmth on one blushing cheek.

"Are you missing those academy days, Byakuya?" he asked quietly, "How we assisted Aizen taichou with the younger students, then shared those long afternoons together?"

The Kuchiki heir's eyes widened at the memory of the warmth and friendliness of their interactions. But even though the times together had been very proper and not at all scandalous, there was a part of Byakuya that had secretly longed for them to _become_ scandalous. But they had at least been comforting and friendly.

And now, they were gone.

"Would you like to share some private time with me and an old friend?" Gin asked, "If there is a quiet place where we won't be disturbed, I think Aizen taichou would enjoy a break from the crowds as well."

"Ah, of course," Byakuya said, brightening at the thought.

He led Gin to a small furnished cottage that was sometimes used by guests, visiting the manor, but was unoccupied at the moment. They entered the place and started a fire in the fireplace to warm it. Byakuya settled onto the thick, soft rug in front of the fire and gazed at the dancing flames.

"I will be right back," Gin told him.

He returned several minutes later, in the company of the fifth division taichou, Aizen Sousuke. The elder man smiled as he joined Byakuya in front of the fire and Gin poured them servings of warm spiced cider, teased with hot sake.

"Good evening, Byakuya-kun," Aizen said pleasantly, "It is good to spend some time with you again. You look lovely. That kimono is stunning."

"Arigatou, Aizen taichou," Byakuya answered, blushing at the compliment.

"I have missed you at the academy since you and Gin graduated," Aizen went on, "Gin has come back to aid me some of the time, but I understand your obligations are very taxing."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "But I had been thinking that it would be useful to seek some additional instruction now and again in calligraphy. It is a useful skill and my grandfather is supportive of the idea."

Aizen smiled enigmatically.

"Well then, I will make time in my schedule for you, of course," he said, glancing at Gin.

Gin and Aizen sipped at their cider, watching closely as the lovely young Kuchiki heir did the same and continued to look into the fire. Gradually, the youth's eyes hazed over and he set the mug of spiced cider down on the hearth, unable to manage anymore.

"So," Aizen's soothing voice said calmly, "You must desire something special this winter solstice. What are you hoping for?"

Byakuya blinked slowly, his eyes burning and his head swimming oddly as the drink overtook his senses. And he found that he couldn't help but give an honest answer.

"Love."

"Ah yes, a young, beautiful creature like you harbors great passions inside, ne?"

"Yes," Byakuya whispered, blushing more deeply at his inability to stop himself from speaking the honest truth.

"Well," said Aizen, exchanging knowing glances with Gin, then removing his glasses, "Perhaps Gin and I can offer you a worthy gift this lovely evening," he suggested.

Byakuya stared as copies of the three of them walked back out of the cottage and closed the door.

"Aizen taichou?" he said questioningly, shivering softly at the more dangerous look that had come over the man.

The older man moved closer, and although it evoked a voice of caution inside the young noble, it also piqued that part of him that longed to break the rules, to run away from his obligations and embrace the deeper passions inside him.

"It is all right," Aizen assured him, "I have only sent an illusion so that we will not be missed at the party.

"An illusion?" Byakuya repeated, barely able to make sense of the words.

He felt Gin's arms wrap around him from behind and the other youth's lips brushed warmly against his pale throat.

"Oh!" he gasped softly, knowing that he should object, but secretly enthralled at the contact, "Gin..."

He wasn't sure when Aizen had moved to a place just in front of him, or when the man had loosened his clothing to reveal more of his broad chest. He went nearly breathless as Aizen's eyes gazed hypnotically down into his and he felt himself go weak in Gin's embrace. Aizen's head bent and he brought his lips to Byakuya's, tasting the sweetness left there by the drink, then thrusting his tongue in between the noble's surprised lips.

"Aizen taichou!" Byakuya gasped, moaning as Gin's hold on him tightened and Aizen's tongue curled around his, "Mmmm..."

"You like that, ne?" Gin hissed softly in his ear, "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. We just thought that you would enjoy something a little spicier than the usual solstice gathering."

"Oh!" Byakuya moaned helplessly as he felt Aizen's hands begin to deprive him of his clothes, "I do not think that this is...!"

Aizen's devilish mouth silenced him as the two slowly undressed the Kuchiki heir, then themselves. Gin coaxed Byakuya into another long, open-mouthed kiss as Aizen moved in behind him and slid his arms around the youth, teasing his sensitive areas, then biting down gently on his throat. He let the youth fall forward then, to be caught by Gin and guided downward. Byakuya paused, staring as his former classmate's pleasant scent reached him and he couldn't help but harden, himself.

_This is wrong_, he chided himself, _but I would be lying if I said that I didn't want something wicked like this to happen! Kami!_

"It feels good, ne?" Aizen's sly voice breathed as the man leaned over his back and pulled his hair out of the way to attack his neck and shoulder with nips and kisses..

"Oh...oh gods, yes!" Byakuya moaned, flushing more deeply at his own words.

Gin' fingers sank into his hair, encouraging him as he pleasured his friend. It was a scandalous thing to do, but he loved the sensations, the warm scents and the taste in his mouth. He smiled as Gin gasped delightedly and stroked his cheek affectionately.

"Ah, Aizen taichou, this was a _wonderful _idea! You were right! He is just delicious!" Gin sighed happily.

His soft, contented sounds blended sweetly with Byakuya's as Aizen's hand slid down Byakuya's white back, and teased the younger man before beginning to prepare him for their lovemaking. Byakuya made a sound of discomfort, but Gin's fingers caressed his face, and Aizen's other hand continued to give him pleasure. Caught between the two and ensnared by his own wicked secret desires, Byakuya had no choice but to yield completely. He made another sound of pain, but was again quickly soothed by his two lovers.

"Ah!" he cried out as he felt pain once more, "Ah...hah! Aizen taichou!"

Gin coaxed Byakuya upward and wrapped his arms around the other youth, plunging into his mouth and eagerly tasting himself on his friend's soft, pink lips and tongue. He soothed the noble with kisses as Byakuya shook and panted, working to adjust to the feel of experiencing lovemaking for the first time. He held onto Gin's shoulders, groaning as the other young man pulled gently on his hips and positioned him.

"Oh!" Byakuya gasped, feeling suddenly afraid, without quite knowing why, "N-no!"

"Shh," Aizen hissed softly, sucking a soft earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on it gently, "It's all right. We will let you adjust."

He lowered Byakuya onto Gin's chest as the other youth laid down on his back and Aizen positioned himself again. He looked down at Gin and smiled slyly.

"Are you ready?"

"Oh, yes!" Gin answered enthusiastically.

Byakuya's head turned and he met Aizen's hungry lips for a penetrating kiss as the two began to move. Their moans filled the small cottage, rising in pitch and volume as their motions grew more intense. Byakuya's fingers clenched the thick strands of the carpet on either side of Gin, pulling some out as the pain faded and his pleasure mounted. Aizen's hands gripped the noble, his eyes glinting as he gazed down at Byakuya's splayed out hair that trickled down onto his white back. He groaned at the wonderful pressure and tantalizing friction they created together. He met Gin for a kiss over the noble's shoulder as they approached climax.

Byakuya screamed in pleasure as intense warmth suddenly seemed to fill his whole body. Aizen and Gin gasped and panted, the former collapsing onto Byakuya's slender back, sandwiching him warmly between his and Gin's bodies. They smiled affectionately at their lovely young friend, the three exchanging deep, pleasant kisses until finally, Aizen sent a light shock of kido through Byakuya to make him sleep, and the two gently released him with sighs of regret.

"It is too bad that we can't include him in your plans, Aizen taichou," Gin mused, smiling down at Byakuya's collapsed form, "We are good together, no?"

"We are," Aizen agreed, "But unfortunately, it is necessary to keep a low profile for now. It would be dangerous to include someone of such status. There is too much opportunity for being discovered. However, we can certainly approach him later. I am sure that he would consider. Although, he is a delightful distraction, isn't he? So lovely and sweetly naive. I like him better this way, I think."

"Hmmm, I think that you are right," said Gin, reaching down and caressing the noble's hair lightly with his fingers, "But...do you think that we could do this again...from time to time?"

Aizen's smile widened devilishly.

"Of course, Gin. I am sure that he would appreciate that as much as we would...though he would likely never admit to such a thing aloud."

"So adorable!" Gin agreed.

He glanced down at Byakuya again and noticed where a happy tear had leaked onto one pretty cheek. Aizen's fingertips captured it, and he smiled and made it freeze into a snowflake, that he then placed in a small blue pendant on a length of silk cord he conjured. He placed the snowflake pendant around Byakuya's throat, then left the youth sleeping comfortably on the carpet and joined Gin in carefully erasing all signs of their presence from the cottage. Gin dressed the noble, offering him a parting kiss as he laid him down again in front of the fire, resting his head gently on a soft pillow.

"Happy holidays, Byakuya," he breathed in the noble's unhearing ear.

The two left him sleeping and slipped out into the night.

Byakuya came awake some time later, stirred by his worried attendant, who found him collapsed and sleeping in the quiet cottage.

"Byakuya-sama, are you all right?" he asked nervously.

Byakuya's eyes blinked open and he sat up and looked around curiously, the erotic dream still resonating in his head.

"I am fine, Torio," he assured the youth.

"But come now," Torio urged him, "They are beginning to farewell the guests."

They left the cottage and flash stepped back to the manor entrance, where they joined Ginrei and the council in wishing the guests a good night and handing each a small wrapped gift to take with them.

"Good night, Gin, Aizen taichou," Byakuya said, handing them their gifts.

He froze, staring as Aizen's fingertips captured the pendant he didn't know he had been wearing.

"What a lovely charm," he commented, "A gift?"

Byakuya blinked, then smiled.

"Yes."

"From someone special, I imagine," Aizen went on, his words making Gin smile, "They must think a great deal of you to create something so personal."

"Y-yes," Byakuya agreed, a blush touching his cheeks.

"Good night, Byakuya-kun," Aizen said, leaving Byakuya inexplicably breathless, "Happy holidays."

Byakuya barely remembered leaving the manor entrance and returning to his room, where Torio undressed him and prepared him for bed. He laid down in the darkness, his fingers finding the pendant again and a sigh escaping him.

_I wonder who gave this to me?_

_And when I touch it, why do I feel so..._

_so happy?_


End file.
